


Ohoho, I wouldn’t, wouldn’t I?

by bechedor79



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechedor79/pseuds/bechedor79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we see, yet again, that the most reliable way to get Georg to do something is to goad him into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohoho, I wouldn’t, wouldn’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> The 2016 revival made me so happy that I actually wrote something, after 5 years of nothing.

It was a glorious morning the day after Ilona came back from her honeymoon in England. She took a moment to luxuriate in the crisp air, so refreshing after an exhausting trip. At that thought, Ilona smiled to herself: Paul had surprised her as together they had explored The Ways of All Flesh. It truly paid off to be well read, she learned. So, though she was on her way to Maraczek’s to fill in while Georg hired her replacement, it gave her a little frisson of glee to look at her ring finger and think of her husband.

Amalia greeted her as soon as she entered Maraczek’s. “Good morning! You’re back! And you look _marvelous_!” Amalia exclaimed, prompting Georg, Sipos, and Arpad to chime in their agreement. Mr. Maraczek was in the back room. “How was England? Did you see the Globe Theater? Walk along the moors in Haworth? Visit the Poets’ Corner in Westminster Abbey? Take the waters at Bath?” Amalia was excited to hear about Ilona’s trip, though she knew that soon it would be opening time and she would need to attend to the customers. She really was a very good salesgirl, but until the store opened, she wanted to hear the details of Ilona’s trip to a country with a rich literary history.

“It was wonderful! Though, I have to admit, we didn’t really see many of the sights...” Ilona paused and dreamily smiled.

Amalia blushed and looked away.

Georg cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, but you don’t want to hear about that!” Ilona shook her head as if coming out of a daze then took on a conspiratorial look. “In fact, perhaps we ought to talk about _you_.”

“ _Me_?” Amalia glanced around at Sipos and Arpad innocently. “It’s almost opening time, and I should be focused on getting ready to help customers.”

“Yes, you! When will it be _your_ turn to not see the sights on your honeymoon?”

Georg stiffened beside her, as Amalia pursed her lips. “I don’t know,” she replied tightly. “I imagine one ought to be engaged before one goes on one’s honeymoon.” Sipos and Arpad looked at each other, feeling the tension and wanting to escape.

“I’ll never understand why you didn’t get engaged immediately,” Ilona said. “I knew Paul was the only one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. When you know _that_ , why wait?”

Sipos agreed, “Yes, the sooner you two get married and start a family, the better!” Georg looked at him, flabbergasted.

Even Arpad joined in, “When _I_ know, I’ll ask as soon as I have a ring!”

“Oh, you _will_?” Georg laughed.

“Of course!” Arpad’s tone was defiant. “And I don’t see why you don’t ask Miss Balash right now! I know for a fact that you already have a r—“ Georg accidentally knocked over a few tubes of Mona Lisa cream onto Arpad’s foot.

“Dear, Arpad,” Amalia said with a wry grin as she bent down to help him pick up the mess. “You should know that Mr. Nowack would never do something so rash. He would need to perfectly plan out everything to prepare a romantic atmosphere, and make sure he would only spill water, not wine, in his nervousness, and have an excessively clever speech that he could recite.” Georg rolled his eyes, though he smiled, pleased to hear how well she knew him.

“Why,” Amalia declared. “Mr. Nowack wouldn’t propose without a month of preparation, and _two_ months of bracing his nerves.” Georg’s smile faded.

Amalia was on a roll. “And despite the romantic atmosphere of _several_ of our dates, he wouldn’t propose anytime that would seem appropriate.” Georg made a noise of protest. “…let alone anytime that would not!”

She couldn’t stop. “He wouldn’t propose today if it were…if it were…the only day that I’d say yes!”

“ _Ohoho_ , _I wouldn’t, wouldn’t I_?” Georg countered, leaning in and grabbing her hand.

 

Georg reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box.

 

Amalia’s heart skipped.

 

Georg slowly lowered to one knee.

 

Amalia forgot to breathe.

 

“Miss Balash.” His voice was low, only for her. “You have been irresistible since the first day I met you. You have been my love for longer. I know it in my very soul that you are the one with whom I will grow old and create a life full of love and books and art and music and warmth and laughter and fond frustration.” Georg paused and grew more serious. “Despite what it may seem, you make me a better man, Miss Balash. I _want_ to be a better man when I’m with you. Will…will you be with me for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?”

 

Georg forgot to breathe.

 

“Yes, Mr. Nowack. I will.”

 

The door opened with a chime, and Amalia barely registered Arpad exclaiming, “Good day, madam! May I help you?” And Ilona couldn’t blame her, for she was kissing her new fiancé.

 

Amalia was a really good salesgirl, really, she was, but if Ilona noticed that for the rest of that day, Amalia occasionally looked distractedly at the shiny new ring on her left hand, she didn’t say a word.

 

\-----

 

                  At the end of the day, Georg nodded at Ilona as she exited the workroom. She had played her part beautifully: Amalia hadn’t even _noticed_ Georg cueing Ilona to bring up the topic of their marriage. He grinned, a little pleased with himself, and entered the workroom to find his fiancée.

 

\-----

 

                  Amalia quickly stepped in front of Arpad when Georg entered. The young clerk was discreetly pocketing the cash she had given him for his motorcycle. He had been perfect this morning, going above and beyond by suggesting that Georg propose not just soon, but immediately. She beamed at Georg, a little self-satisfactorily, and accepted his help in putting on her coat.

 

\-----

 

                  Sipos waved goodbye to the couple as they went to share the good news with Amalia’s mother. It wouldn’t be long before they were married and starting a family, and that was just fine with Sipos. The added pressure to provide for a family would surely grow the company. And he did like job security. Sipos smiled, very content. After all, he had been the one to hint to both Georg and Amalia that another engagement, and soon, would be an excellent idea. Much better than a letter, he thought, and went on his way to his wife and children.

 


End file.
